Talk:Sam (TV Series)
Presumed Dead? Sam never come back.This couple look stupid,maybe Sam also was killed by walkers.Michael92020 09:31, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :No, we did not see his body, he could have fled into the woods or seeked refuge in another house, without knowing Rick and Carol is still there and alive. He might return in the near future ( though it's unlikely to happen ). --WalkerMaimer (talk) 09:41, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *I think we will be seeing Sam again. He was credited as a guest star (in the beginning, like Dr. S and the Samuels girls), so that usually indicates he will appear again, whereas Ana was credited as a co-star (in the end credits), since she was a one-time appearance. There's something up with Sam. He'll be back. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 13:42, November 4, 2013 (UTC) *ehhh Dr. Stevens Actress was credited as a guest star and we all know how that worked out hahaha. --DevynC2 (talk) 07:23, November 12, 2013 (UTC) *I really hope he makes a guest return, it would be fun to have him a part of the group. WalkersAlert5560 (talk) 08:28, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps there was a deleted scene that explained it. We will find out in the Season 4 DVD when it comes out I hope. Or maybe his actor (He has a FB and Twitter) can verify it for us. The Real Shinichi Kudo (talk) 15:04, November 12, 2013 (UTC) He's funny This guy was a complete stoner, he was hilarious, him and his girlfriend. Shellturtleguy (talk) 18:41, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Race Minor point but this character is listed as German American, any reason why (the German bit). It is solely on the blonde hair? Seems a bit sterotyping.... Taken out the German bit, sorry. I dont mean to offend anyone out there I just dont see it. We could just as easy say hes Danish, Sweedish, Greek or somewhere people have blonde hair-American cause of the blonde hair. If I miss an important plot device by all means put it back. 21:54, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Season 5 Pretty sure that's Sam, alive, in the Season 5 trailer. Proof you want? He is seen with the other captives over the pig trough. Rick even looks at the guy, recognizing him. We can tell it's Sam because of the same facial differences, such as nostril and collar bone. Plus you can see a bit of blonde hair. He's in the same black tank top as from 4x04. Also, may I add that Rick can be seen at 2:16 of the trailer with his watch? The one he gave Sam? He got it back. From Sam. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 01:46, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Sam in season five trailer.png Season four sam.png RobinTaylor.jpg Rick with watch from sam.png Good to see that ''Shaggy ''from Scobby Do is back and most importantly Rick gets his watch back. Timekeeping in the end of the world is important, standards people.........now about that beard........EuroTrash (talk) 08:52, July 29, 2014 (UTC) MisterTrouble, I agree. Sam should be registered as alive. You got proof, he should have an alive status, not unknown. TWDFan630 (talk) 01:44, October 5, 2014 (UTC) He is alive!!! Proof:http://www.amctv.com/the-walking-dead/videos/the-first-4-minutes-of-season-5-the-walking-dead Last post was from me, Baconzz (talk) 03:18, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Baconzz Dead or Undead I was under the impression the Terminus butchers hit them on the back of the neck to cause brain damage and prevent the prisoners that go bled to reanimate. Undead Status he should be Undead Rick wanted them to turn and i know we didn't see him turn like the butcher but Jim's status is Undead and we didn't see him turn we just assume he did. So we can assume he turned also WalkingDeadGeek (talk) 16:38, October 18, 2014 (UTC)WalkingDeadGeek :I know that it is common knowledge that when someone dies they turn BUT we last saw Sam being Dead so right now it should be red. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 16:41, October 18, 2014 (UTC)